


Confrontation - Yoon Jeonghan

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [27]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassin Hoshi, Confidante Jun, Confidante The8, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Courtier Jeonghan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, King Woozi, Love, M/M, Marriage, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Relationship(s), Secrets, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Hoshi...”“Hmmm?”“Do you trust me?”Soonyoung gave a beaming smile.“Of course! I love my hyung!” He plopped next to Jeonghan and stared at him with discerning eyes.“Then...why didn’t you tell me about the deal with Seungcheol?”* if you can read into a text you can read it alone*CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS:Jeonghan just found out that his husband, Prime Minister Choi Seungcheol, blackmailed Hoshi, the recently appointed Royal Assassin, with his name. He goes to Hoshi, who resides in the as Consort Kwon Soonyoung.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Confrontation - Yoon Jeonghan

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~  
> I reached 5k view of this series and I still can't believe my eyes  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR KEEPING ME COMPANY IN THE COMMENTS!!!  
> Its fun to yell down there and I know I do a lot of that :'')  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

Jeonghan stepped into the quarters hesitantly.

“Hyung!” Soonyoung said, jumping up.

He was changing from his robes he used for dance. Everything, therefore, was in disarray. With Jun and Minghao also changing in a corner. The two confidantes calmly nodded at them and filed out talking in Chinese. They were clearly glad to have a personal conversation. Jeonghan was curious about it, but it would have to wait.

“Soonyoung-ah...”

Soonyoung laughed and hastily wore his robe. He was smiling but Jeonghan could recognise the stiffness at being caught with his scar out there in the open. 

“What hyung? Why so glum?”

Soonyoung seemed troubled looking at Jeonghan’s expression and Jeonghan wanted to scream was

_ Worry about yourself _

Soonyoung came up and wiped Jeonghan’s face, fretted over the furrow in his eyebrows and tried to talk in soothing tones while all Jeonghan could do was stare.

_ Why did he lie to me? _

“Hoshi...”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you trust me?”

Soonyoung gave a beaming smile.

“Of course! I love my hyung!” He plopped next to Jeonghan and stared at him with discerning eyes.

“Then...why didn’t you tell me about the deal with Seungcheol?”

Jeonghan was too pained to speak in riddles and entertain some games. He felt hurt. Not just by Seungcheol, but by Soonyoung as well. By Seokmin who was probably a spy for Seungcheol in Soonyoung’s room. There were so many people he wanted to question.

Meanwhile Soonyoung had frozen. The panic on his face was even more hurtful. It meant Jeonghan was meant to be kept in the dark not just by his husband but also his friends.

“H-Hyung, I didn’t want to hurt you...” Soonyoung stuttered out finally.

Jeonghan laughed.

“And you think this did not?”

It was as if someone had wrenched a dagger into his heart and twisted it. Soonyoung’s expression was of that pain as well. As if to say

_ You know that was not what I meant _

But it would be for nought. Jeonghan couldn’t empathise. His perspective at the moment was clouded with his own hurt and betrayal.

“Hyung-”

“And you weren’t planning on telling me were you?”

Soonyoung sat stunned. He was shaking but wasn’t able to articulate anything. His mouth just opened and closed. Like a dying fish.

“W-We were...we just didn’t know when...or how...”

With that last phrase Soonyoung’s voice became frail. He also knew it carried no weight in Jeonghan’s eyes.

“So you thought never would be the best answer to those questions?”

Soonyoung’s head shot up. “Hyung knows that is not the case.”

Jeonghan sighed. Soonyoung and Seungcheol really were peas in a pod. They thought they were doing the right thing by keeping everything to themselves. Even when they were young, Seungcheol had hid the fact that he was Crown Prince from him and let Jeonghan think he actually stood a chance in winning his love. It seemed sweet and protective on the surface, but it wasn’t. It was like putting blinders on a horse while riding it. You were depriving it of its awareness.

“Regardless of intent, you have hurt me Soonyoung...It shows you don’t trust me with your problems.”

Soonyoung stood up quickly to deny it. But Jeonghan continued.

“I know, you can’t say anything but sorry now. And you also would have had the fear that Seungcheol would do something to you if you told me didn’t you?”

Soonyoung snorted. “Like I fear him.”

Jeonghan smiled lightly. He and Soonyoung both knew that the man could be scary when he wanted to.

"I think I also fear him a little. It's natural." Jeonghan said, tugging Soonyoung to sit back.

The boy sat down with a countenance that spoke of his bruised pride

"But...he's your husband...?"

Jeonghan huffed a laugh. "Doesn't mean I can't be afraid of his worst tendencies."

Soonyoung nodded in understanding. 

"No matter how much I feel hurt, I have to ask for your forgiveness."

"Eh?!?!?"

"My husband...he was acting in my interest. He threatened you using me."

"You can't be sorry for that hyung! You didn't even know! And-"

"Then you should tell me next time." Jeonghan stressed.

Soonyoung stopped talking and glared holes into the floor.

"I know I am supposed to be emotional right now. Yell at you. Scream. Since I was lied to by my husband, and you. But I don't think that is fair. Condemning you means conveniently ignoring the noose around your neck and complaining about mine. You have probably faced a lot because of it."

Soonyoung was silent for some time. Clearly mustering courage.

"...I am sorry for lying...And I know I shouldn't have, but I was scared...not of Seungcheol-ssi. But of you."

Jeonghan stared at Soonyoung who still hadn't faced him and stood like a chastised child.

"Why me?" Jeonghan found the notion absurd. He couldn't strike fear in anyone's heart as of yet. And here was Soonyoung saying he had secrets because Jeonghan was scary.

"You could stop talking to me in trying to help-"

Jeonghan snorted. "Please! Your fears are ridiculous."

Soonyoung reddened and puffed his cheeks.

Jeonghan turned Soonyoung to him.

“I won’t do that to this baby no?” He cooed trying to make the boy laugh. But it served to make him irritated.

_ A start _

“Besides, I might be in Seungcheol’s bad books anyway...” Jeonghan sighed.

“You hyung? The love of his life?”

Jeonghan waved it off. “We had a fight over you actually. Just now.”

Soonyoung turned to him worried. Who would believe this man was capable of hurting a fly? And yet here was the Assassin of the West having the most adorable expression of worry on his face.

“But it’s not the first time and certainly won’t be the last. But I think we know how to agree to disagree. It’s one important skill that keeps any relationship afloat.” Jeonghan said softly stroking Soonyoung’s open hair. He still hadn’t tied after dancing.

“Oh?”

Jeonghan smirked. “You won’t have the ideal relationship with anyone. They just don’t exist Soonyoung-ah. We all learn to adjust, learn to tolerate and learn to love many things when we like someone.”

Soonyoung seemed both sceptical and fascinated. It was a look quintessential to Soonyoung.

“Then why would you like someone?”

Jeonghan sighed. How to explain it to the boy?

“Many reasons love starts. Their appearance. Their best qualities. A moment of vulnerability. Sharing a happy memory...But these reasons are so transient. Often love stays because of the heart, one’s worst traits and moment of strength or sharing one’s sadness.”

“Then what about you and Seungcheol-ssi?”

Jeonghan gave him a wry smile. “I love him for his priorities Soonyoung-ah. He threw away the chance at a throne for the mere chance of me being with him.. Even now, he puts my safety over his morals. You are just like me in that way. We do not love ourselves. So when someone does, we will give them everything.”

~~~~~~~~From the Private Account of Courtier Yoon Jeonghan~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRR  
> This was necessary to show just how close these two are and also just how similar they are. Therefore what they want from their partner is apparent. I personally like the fact that Jeonghan is brave and frank enough to just walk in and ask. :''')  
> They awesome boys.  
>   
>   
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: We see Jeonghan and Hoshi's versions of 'like' but WHY WOULD JIHOON AND SEUNGCHEOL 'LIKE'?  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR CHOICE AND ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
